A Hanyou's Death And Rebirth
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha and Kagome become mates. Not long after that Inuyasha gets ill and dies. Before he dies Inuyasha makes a wish. Find out what happends to Kagome and what happends to Inuyasha when he's reborn. Complete!
1. Naraku's defeat

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Naraku's defeat.

It's night in feudal Japan and Inuyasha's group is at Naraku's hideout. The silvery white haired hanyou has unsheathed his sword. His friend Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Kagome, and Shippo are ready to fight. Naraku has killed Koga, Kikyo, and Kohaku. Just then Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo took on Kagura and Kanna. While Inuyasha and Kagome took on Naraku. Inuyasha growled swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." The attack distorted Naraku's barrier. Then Naraku started attacking Inuyasha. With energy balls and miasma. The miasma is getting into his cuts and doesn't make Inuyasha feel any better.

The hanyou has been secretly sick for three months now. But luckily what ever he has hasn't effected him yet. Just then Naraku sent his strongest attack. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Backlash Wave." At the same time Kagome fired a sacred arrow. The backlash wave and the arrow hit and killed Naraku. Sango. Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala killed Kagura and Kanna. Kagome found the jewel and added the last shard to it. Now the sacred jewel is whole again. The group left the battle field and found a hot spring. Kagome and Sango bathed first. After they were done they got dressed then went to camp. Kagome smiled and said "Ok guys it's your turn."

Miroku and Shippo stood and left to go to the spring. But Inuyasha stayed behind and asked "Kagome can I talk to you in private?" The young woman nodded and said "Sure you can Inuyasha." She followed Inuyasha into the forest. Then she asked "So what do you want to talk about.?" The hanyou sighed and said "Actually I would like to confess and ask you something." Kagome said "Ok go ahead." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Kagome I love you. And will you become my mate?" Kagome gasped and said "I love you too Inuyasha. But you're probably just saying that you love me. Because you miss Kikyo."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a hurt look. Then he said "I can't believe you said that. I don't miss her because she wanted to change me. You on the other hand wouldn't change me." The young woman smiled said "I'm sorry Inuyasha I would love to be your mate." With that said Inuyasha bit Kagome's neck. Then they striped each other naked then made love. In the morning Kagome woke in Inuyasha's arms. It was then she realized that she didn't make Inuyasha wear any protection. But she loves him so much that she doesn't care. She smiled and said "Time to wake up Inuyasha." The hanyou opened his eyes and woke up. Inuyasha and Kagome got up and got dressed. They returned to camp and told everyone the good news.

Then they all headed toward Kaede's village. As they traveled they talked. Soon they were two miles away from the village. Just then Inuyasha felt very sick. He felt so sick that he collapsed. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and asked "Are you ok?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I have another confession. I've been sick for the past three months. It hasn't bothered me till now." Kagome looked at Sango and asked "Can you have Kilala transform? So Inuyasha can ride on her back." Sango nodded and said "Sure ok Kilala please transform." The little cat transform into a bid saber toothed cat. Kagome laid Inuyasha on Kilala's back. Then they continued toward Kaede's village.

Coming soon Chapter 2


	2. Inuyasha's illness and death

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha's illness and death.

Once at Kaede's village they told the old priestess what has happen. Kaede removed the spell on Inuyasha's rosary. Then she and Kagome got started trying to help Inuyasha get better. As they days turned into weeks and weeks and weeks turned in a month. Inuyasha is getting sicker not better. None of the remedies have worked. Kagome went to her time to see if she can find any medicine. And to take a pregnancy test because she's lat with her period. The young woman found some medicine. Then took the pregnancy test. Five minutes later the test read positive. Kagome smiled and then returned to feudal era.

Once at Kaede's village she went into the hut. Kagome gave Inuyasha the medicine. Then she said "Inuyasha I took a test that tells me rather or not I'm pregnant." The hanyou weakly asked "What did it say?" Kagome smiled and said "Inuyasha I'm pregnant." Inuyasha weakly smiled and said "That's great Kagome." Another month has passed and Inuyasha continues to get worse. Kagome doesn't want him to die since she's pregnant. Just then Inuyasha weakly asked "Kagome can I see the sacred jewel?" She nodded and gave Inuyasha the jewel. The hanyou said to himself "I can't hold on. So when I die I wish to be reborn in eight months. When I'm reborn I want you to return to Kagome she might need you."

With that said the jewel glowed and disappeared. Kagome then checked Inuyasha's pulse. She started to cry when she couldn't feel a pulse. Kaede took off the hanyou's rosary then got Tetsusaiga. Later that day they buried Inuyasha under the sacred tree. Kagome got her stuff, Inuyasha's rosary, Tetsusaiga, and Inuyasha's extra fire rat. With tears in her eyes Kagome said goodbye. Once in her time Kagome went in the house. The young woman ran up to her mom and started crying. Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter and asked "What's wrong dear?" Kagome sobbed and said "Inuyasha got very sick and died. And I'm pregnant by him." Mrs. Higurashi is surprised that Inuyasha is dead. And that Kagome is pregnant.

She calmed Kagome down then sent her upstairs. A month later Kagome is in school and two months pregnant. She is showing a pot belly and has told her friends about Inuyasha's death. Now they know why Kagome sad and pregnant. Kagome plans on giving birth at home. Since her unborn baby might be part demon. Now that's she's back in school she's catching up on what she missed. Three months later Kagome is caught up in her school work. She's showing a large belly and still misses Inuyasha. Right now she's sitting on the couch with her mom. Mrs. Higurashi had a hand on Kagome's big belly. She smiled and asked " How many movements can you feel?"

Kagome smiled and said "I ca feel two movements. Oh they're kicking mom." Mrs. Higurashi felt her unborn grand kids kick and smiled. Three weeks later Kagome is sleeping in her room. Souta is at school, Gramps is working outside, and Mrs. Higurashi is in the kitchen. Suddenly Kagome woke up feeling a lot of pain. Just then her water broke. She then yelled Mom it's time!" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed some towels, the scissors, and ran up stairs. When she went into Kagome's room. Kagome is breathing heavily and starting to sweat. Six hours later when Souta got home from school.

He didn't see anyone down stairs so he went up stairs. Souta went into Kagome's room and asked "What's going on?" Gramps said "Kagome's in labor you're to young to stay in here. So go to your room until we call you." Souta nodded and left. Then Mrs. Higurashi said "Ok push honey." Kagome pushed until her mom told her to stop. Soon she said "One more push honey." Kagome pushed and heard crying. Mrs. Higurashi cur the cord, cleaned off the pup, wrapped it up in a purple blanket, then gave it to Gramps. Then she told Kagome to push again. Just then she said "Oh no this one is breach." Soon she told Kagome to stop pushing. Then she said "One more big push honey."

The young woman pushed one more time and didn't hear anything. Mrs Higurashi quickly cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then she started doing CPR. Kagome started getting worried when she saw her mom doing CPR. Soon she stopped and they head whimpering. Mrs. Higurashi wrapped the pup in a red blanket. Then she smiled and said "The one I'm holding is a boy. And the one Grandpa has is a girl." Kagome smiled and looked at her pups. The girl has dark silver hair and dog ears. And the boy has silvery white hair and dog ears.

The young woman then said "I'll name the girl Kashomi and the boy Inuyasha Junior." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said "Those are wonderful names dear now rest." Gramps and Mrs. Higurashi left the room. Then they went into Souta's room and showed him Kashomi and Inuyasha Junior.

Coming soon Chapter 3


	3. Kagome moves and Inuyasha's rebirth

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for your review. Inuyasha and Kagome just basically told Sango and Miroku that they became mates. Daert: I know my stories aren't great when it comes to punctuation, grammar, and detail. But I do the best I can. Sessho's Gal: Thank you for you review. 

**Chapter 3**

Kagome moves and Inuyasha's rebirth.

One month later Kagome is at home with her mom. Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr opened their eyes when they were a week old. Kashomi has hazel eyes and Inuyasha Jr has gold eyes. Kagome was doing so well in school that she was moved to her senior year. Soon after that she finished high school. Just then Mrs. Higurashi asked "Kagome can you go to the store and get some milk?" The young woman nodded and said "Sure you two behave for grandma." Kagome walked down to the down. She got the milk and saw that the lottery is up to four million so she got a ticket. When she got back home she gave her mom the milk. Then Kagome went into the living room.

She looked in the play pin and saw that Kashomi is sleeping and Inuyasha Jr is awake. Kagome smiled and picked up her son. Then she sat down on the couch. Ever since Inuyasha Jr was born. He's been smaller than his sister. Even though Kagome has been breast feeding both pups. She plans on breast feeding them until they are eight months old. Despite being breast fed Inuyasha Jr is still smaller then Kashomi. Kagome looked at her son and said "I wonder if you father was so small when he was a baby."

It's Saturday and it's almost time for the lottery numbers to be drawn. Kagome's numbers are 6, 46, 26, and 86. Just then the newscaster said "And now it's time for the lottery numbers. 6, 46, 26, and 86. Kagome gasped and yelled "I won the lottery!" Her family came in the room and congratulated her. Mrs. Higurashi asked "What are you going to do with the money?" Kagome smiled and said "I'm going to move in with my pen pal Jamie in America. Go to college to meager to be a vet tech and minor in animal law." The next day Kagome started packing. She even packed the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha's extra fire rat. Inuyasha's rosary is around Kagome's neck. She's been wearing the rosary since Inuyasha died.

Now that she has everything packed. Kagome got Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr and headed for the airport. Her pen pal Jamie knows everything about Kagome's adventures in the feudal era. So she knows that Inuyasha was a half demon. So she also knows that Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr are half demon also. Jamie lives in Lexington Kentucky. She has short black hair and brown eyes. Luckily Jamie has a big enough house for Kagome to move in with her. And Jamie is a professional baby sitter. A few hours later the plane landed in Lexington Kentucky. Kagome holding her twins got off the plane and went into the airport. She saw Jamie and ran up to her. Jamie looked at Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr.

She smiled and said "They are cuter in person." Kagome and Jamie got Kagome's bags and got into Jamie's truck. An hour later they arrived at Jamie's house. When Kagome got out of the truck she saw Jamie's house, a stable, and a pasture. So she asked "Jamie do you have horses?" She said "No I don't that was there when I bought the house. Now come in I already have a nursery set up." Kagome followed Jamie upstairs and put the pups in the crib. She sat down their clothes then she went across the hall to her room.

Jamie said "You unpack your things and I'll unpack Kashomi's and Inuyasha Jr's stuff." Kagome smiled and said "Thank you very much Jamie." The short black haired woman nodded and went into the nursery. A month later Kagome has started going to college. Jamie babysits Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr at no cost. Since Kagome has a part time job at the ASPCA. To help pay the bills and help pay for food. On a farm a mile away from Jamie's house. A black Arabian Thoroughbred mix mare is in labor. The sire of the mare's foal that's about to be born. Is a white and black spotted quarter Horse Appaloosa mix stallion named Zirconium.

The mare that's in labor is named Black Pearl. Jason in the owner of the farm. Soon a silvery white colt is laying in the hay. He has black spots around his neck. And usually horses have brown or blue eyes. But this colt has gold eyes. Jason had been reading a book about legendary demons. He smiled and said "I'll name you Inuyasha." Suddenly Kagome got the sacred jewel. She figured that Inuyasha wanted her to have the jewel.

Coming soon chapter 4


	4. Years pass and things change

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal:Thanks I like the names too and thank you for your review. 

**Chapter 4**

Years pass and things change.

Three years have passed and Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr are three years old. They are walking, talking, and are a hand full. Inuyasha is a handsome three-year-old. Jason sold Inuyasha to a red haired man named Rusty. The man has been taking the colt to competitions. Inuyasha is a Arabian, Thoroughbred, Quarter Horse, Appaloosa mix. So he could race, barrel race, show jump, steeple chase, or do cross country. So far Rusty has competed on Inuyasha in barrel racing, show jumping, and cross country. The silvery white colt loves to compete and is good at it. At Jamie's house Kagome has finished college. She is a ASPCA officer and can treat animal on the scene if she need to.

Luckily Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr haven't asked Kagome about their father. It's summer and Rusty and Inuyasha have entered into a cross country match. So far so good Inuyasha is jumping well and going strong. But Rusty tends to push his horses to hard. Soon in the middle of the course. Inuyasha is breathing hard and barley making it over the jumps. Suddenly they came to a big jump. The colt jumped but his back left foot got caught and he fell. Luckily a vet is on call. Two hours later at the vet's office. The vet came out and said "There is some damage done to his ankle. And he pulled some muscles and ligimins. I don't think he'll compete again."

Rusty got mad and took Inuyasha home. He put the colt out in a pasture. Then he packed everything and locked up the stable then left. Three hours after he left Inuyasha limped over to the stable. He neighed to be let in but no one came. So he went to go find a tree to stand under. At Jamie's Kagome is home from work. Kagome is glad to see Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr. The two young hanyous ran up to their mother and hugged her. They said "Hi mommy." Kagome smiled and said "Hi Kashomi and Junior." Jamie came in the room and said "Welcome home Kagome." Kagome said "Thank you Jamie it's good to be home." Six months alter and it's November. It's starting to get cold.

Kagome is at work and Jamie is taking the kids that she babysits out for a walk. She always puts a hat on Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr. They are walking past a pasture. Inuyasha Jr is a ball full of energy. So he's at the head of the group. But he then stopped and looked into the pasture. Being a half demon he can see, smell, and hear better than humans. Then he went under the fence and ran into the pasture. Jamie and the rest of the kids followed him. Soon they all came upon a very dirty horse. The horse is standing with his head down with his eyes half closed. Jamie gasped when she saw how skinny and sick the horse looks. The woman knows that Kagome had just got off work.

So Jamie dialed Kagome's cell phone number. It rang once then Kagome said "Hello." Jamie said "Kagome the kids and I found a horse. He's skinny and sick and there's no one here. So please go home and get the trailer. And come to Dragon street." Kagome said "Ok Jamie I'll be right there." Ten minutes later Kagome arrived and went up to the horse. Just then Inuyasha opened his eyes. At first he didn't recognize Kagome. So he snorted and tried to rear. But Kagome said "It's ok boy I'm here to help you."

Inuyasha looked at the woman and recognized her so he settled down. Kagome gabbed a hold of the horses halter and lead him to the trailer. Jamie opened the trailer and Kagome loaded the colt into the trailer. Kagome closed the trailer then she, Jamie, and the kids got into the truck. Once back at the house Jamie took the kids inside. Then Kagome opened the trailer and lead the colt into the stable. Once in the stable she put the colt in a stall. Then she started treating the skinny sick colt. Kagome took off the bandage that was on his back leg and ankle. She can tell that his leg and ankle is ok. An hour later Jamie, Kashomi, and Inuyasha Jr came in the stable.

By now Kagome has given the colt food, water, and medicine. She has also cleaned the dirt out of colt's coat. Now she's grooming the colt's coat. Then she'll pick out his feet, Jamie looked at colt and said "He look familiar. She opened her laptop and got on the Internet. Five minutes later Jamie said "This colt is an Arabian, Quarter Horse, Thoroughbred, Appaloosa mix. Thanks to his coat and eye coloring and a book his first owner named him Inuyasha. With his second owner he became a champion. In barrel racing, show jumping, and cross country. But he was injured." Kagome stood in front of the colt. She can see his gold eyes, his silvery white coat, and the black spots around his neck.

The woman petted the colt and asked "Inuyasha have you come back to me?" The colt is so sick and weak that he barley responded. Kagome is starting to wonder if the colt in the stall. Is her Inuyasha reborn as a horse. But she won't be sure until he is better. Once she is sure it's Inuyasha. Kagome can use the sacred jewel to wish for him to be a half demon.

Coming soon the last chapter


	5. The colt's recovery and Kagome's wish

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for your review.

**Chapter 5**

The colt's recovery and Kagome's wish.

The next day Kagome went out to the barn with a photo album. She went in and saw that Inuyasha is laying down. The woman went in his stall and gave him his medicine. Then she opened the photo album. Kagome smiled and showed the sick horse the pictures in the album. In the photo album is pictures of Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr. Just then Inuyasha Jr came in and saw his mother. Then he looked at the horse and asked "Will the horse be ok mommy?" Kagome shook her head and said "I don't know honey." Inuyasha Jr nodded and left the barn. He went back into the house and told Kashomi what their mother said. Four months have passed and it's March.

Luckily Inuyasha made it through the winter. He is standing up again. Inuyasha has gained weight and is feeling better. Right now the silvery white colt is playing outside with Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr. Kagome and Jamie are watching at the fence. Just then Kagome said "I'm almost positive that the horse is my Inuyasha reborn." Jamie said "Ok whatever you say Kagome." It's May and Kagome is tacking Inuyasha. She's going to ride bear back so she only put on a bridle and reins. Soon Inuyasha is galloping through a field. He is so fast that Kagome can't believe it. Then again Inuyasha has Thoroughbred, Quarter Horse, and Arabian in him.

Twenty minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha are in a flower field. Kagome is napping while Inuyasha watched over her. What the colt doesn't know is that a mountain lion is stalking Kagome. Just then Kagome woke up and sat up. The mountain lion saw his chance and ran toward Kagome. Inuyasha heard something and raised his head. He saw the mountain lion. The colt ran and jumped over Kagome. When he landed he pawed the ground and snorted. The mountain lion stopped and roared at Inuyasha. Just then Inuyasha reared and neighed. Then mountain lion jumped to bite the colt's neck. But the colt hit the mountain lion with his hoof.

Inuyasha went back down on all fours and Kagome got on his back. Once on his back she said "Let's run home Inuyasha." Three minutes later they were back in the barn. Kagome took off the bridle and reins. Then she smiled and took out the jewel and said "I knew that you were my Inuyasha reborn. Now I wish for you to be a half demon." The jewel glowed and disappeared and Inuyasha appeared as a half demon. He's in his red fire rat smiling. Kagome gasped and said "Oh Inuyasha I just knew it was you." She took Inuyasha into the house and introduced him to Jamie. Then she called down Kashomi and Inuyasha Jr. She said "Kashomi, Inuyasha Jr this your dad. He just got home from a long trip."

The twin hugged their dad and he hugged back. As the years went by Inuyasha caught up on what he missed in Kashomi's and Inuyasha Jr's life. He is a great father and loves Kagome, Kashomi, and Inuyasha Jr.

**The End!!**

Thank you to all that read and review this story.**  
**


End file.
